1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the operation of trolling motors used with fishing boats. In particular, the present invention relates to an apparatus that allows a user to operate a trolling motor to control the speed and direction of travel of a fishing boat. The present invention also relates to an apparatus that can be operated via a chair operationally connected to the trolling motor.
2. Discussion of Background
Fishing boats come in a variety of styles and with a variety of equipment. A fishing boat may be equipped with an inboard or outboard motor for propelling the boat from place to place on a body of water such as a lake or stream. Many boats are also equipped with the small outboard electric motors commonly known as "trolling motors." A trolling motor is usually smaller, quieter, and less powerful than the main outboard motor of the boat, thus, it is useful for maneuvering the boat quietly and slowly across the water in a manner less disturbing to fish. In a boat so equipped, a fisherman can fish while the boat is under way (propelled by the trolling motor), and/or after the boat has stopped (as used herein, the term "fisherman" refers to persons of either sex who are engaged in the sport of fishing). If the boat is in a moving body of water, the trolling motor can be used to maintain or restore the position of the boat. The use of a trolling motor maximizes the options available to the fisherman. Others find boats equipped with trolling motors to be useful for observing wildlife, sightseeing, and other outdoor activities.
Trolling motors may be controlled by foot-operated controls, hand-operated controls, or a combination thereof For example, the angle of the motor (thus, the direction of travel of the boat) may be controlled by a tiller that controls the angle of the motor; and the motor head may have an on/off switch, speed control, and forward/reverse switch. In some types of motor, some or all of these may be replaced by foot-operated switches. Many users find that foot-operated controls are more convenient for use while fishing. Although such foot-operated control systems provide the fisherman with free use of his hands, presently-available systems may be inconvenient or difficult to operate.
There have also been attempts to control a trolling motor from a rotatable chair by coupling the rotation of the chair to the angle of the motor. However, these have proved to be unsatisfactory because the achievable range of motion is limited and because of the potential for the linkages between the chair and the motor to bind. Furthermore, the force required to turn the motor with a single cable or linkage system can be considerable. Consequently, there remains a need for an effective and convenient way to operate a trolling motor in order to control the direction of travel and speed of a fishing boat.